Pokemon Blut-schwarze Edition 2
thumb Ihr kennt doch sicher die folgende Situation: Ihr fangt an einen neuen Pokemon Teil zu spielen und wollt die Pokemon aus der älteren Edition auf die Neue haben. Leider müsst ihr sie rübertauschen und wollt keine wertvollen auf der alten lassen. Also denkt ihr euch:"Hey, wie wäre es wenn wir die ganz kleinen Pokemon aus der ersten Route fangen?" Sofort macht ihr euch auf den Weg und fangt kleine Level 3er oder 4er Felilou in eurer Pokemon Schwarz 2 Edition ( ich habe Pokemon Weiße Edition und Schwarz 2 gezockt, darauf bezieht sich es nun) Nachdem ihr ungefähr 20 Stück habt, begebt ihr euch ins Pokemon Center und tauscht die wertvollen Pokemon aus der Weißen Edition rüber. Immer werden Felilou gegen ganz mächtige getauscht. Ich kann wetten, jeder von euch hat so etwas schonmal getan. Nachdem alle wertvollen Pokemon gegen Felilou getausch waren, landet die alte Edition in der Ecke und wird nie wieder gespielt. Vielleicht verkauft ihr das Spiel oder beginnt es von Neuem. Die ganz vielen Felilou bedeuten dir gar nichts dabei. Ihr denkt euch nur:"Endlich ist mein wertvolles Team bei mir." Euch interessieren die Felilou gar nicht. Sie waren nur Werkzeuge um an eurer starkes Team zu kommen. Doch stellt euch mal vor ihr wärt eines dieser Felilou. Ihr werdet nur gefangen um dann vergessen zu werden. Nichtmal einen Spitznamen habt ihr bekommen, da ihr ja so oder so nicht gebraucht werdet. Und solltet ihr das alte Spiel löschen, wären die Felilou alle weg. Wie dem auch sei...es wird Zeit das ihr wisst was mir geschehen ist. Nur eine Sache zur Information: Tut das niemals ! Nun dann...beginnen wir. Endlich war der Tag an dem ich meine neue Pokemon Edition in den Händen halten konnte. Es war die Schwarz 2 Edition, da ich Zekrom schon immer mochte und daher die Weiße Edition am Anfang hatte. thumb Als ich begann Schwarz 2 zu spielen,fiel mir sofort die neue Story auf und ich mochte es sofort. Der Rivale, welcher bei mir Draco hieß, war zwar etwas seltsam mit seiner Art, aber ich fand ihn sofort toll. Denn er reiste um die Welt um das Pokemon seiner Schwester von Team Plasma zurück zu holen. Es war ein kleines Felilou welches gestohlen wurde als sie jünger waren. Also hatte er einen guten Grund um zornig zu werden. Durch mein Team (Giratina, Glurak, Lucario, Knackrack, Brutalanda und Trikephalo) gelang es mir die Story schnell zu ende zu bringen. Nungut, am Anfang nutzte ich noch meinen Starter, Ottaro, um 2 Orden zu bekommen. Danach kam mein starkes Team dazu. Selbst Draco besiegte ich schnell, auch wenn er mir danach sehr leid tat. Man merkte nun schnell, ich bin ein Mädchen und spielte auch ein Mädchen mit dem Namen Kuraiko. Der Name hieß zu viel wie "dunkles Kind" und war passend zu mir - fand ich. Nun ja, ich jagte weiter Team Plasma. Sie waren nicht wirklich eine Herausforderung, denn mein Team war dazu zu stark. Zwar waren 4 davon Level 100, aber sie gehorchten mir, auch wenn ich noch nicht 8 Orden hatte. Es schien so, als würden sie wissen das ICH es wäre. Ihre alte Trainerin, welche diese 4 mit Herz aufgezogen hatte. Als wir bei der Grotte waren wo Kyurem lebte, merkte ich die neue Story. Die Weisen aus Team Plasma waren auf meiner Seite und gegen G-Cis. G-Cis war der Anführer Team Plasma's und wirklich stark. Auf der Grotte stand das Schiff von Team Plasma, welches Kyurem gefangen hielt. Natürlich mussten wir es befreien, was ich so oder so getan hätte. Die Team Plasma Rüpel waren auch dort nicht sehr stark und mir wurde langweilig. Giratina zerlegte fast jedes Pokemon mit einer Dunkelklaue. Außer die normalen Typen oder bei denen es keine Wirkung hatte. Dort setzte ich mein Glurak ein, welche diese dann mit der Attacke Feuersturm platt machte. Nach einer kleinen Weile waren alle Rüpel besiegt und Kyurem befreit. Der Anführer Team Plasma's, G-Cis, stellte sich nun mir in den Weg. Neben mir stand Draco und kämpfte gegen einen anderen Rüpel.Also ein 2 gegen 2. Mit Draco an meiner Seite war mein Team noch mächtiger. Zwar waren seine Pokemon nicht sehr mächtig, aber ich tat alles um ihn zu beschützen. In dem Kampf sendete in der 1. Runde der Rüpel ein Felilou Level 30 aus und G-Cis ein Felilou Level 50. Ab dem Moment merkte ich das etwas nicht stimmte. Ich meine, welcher Boss würde ein Felilou statt ein Kleoparda in den Kampf schicken? Naja...ich zerbrach mir nicht weiter den Kopf und besiegte das Felilou des Rüpel's. Plötzlich tauchte eine Textbox auf: "Felilou:Meister...wie konntest du nur..." Sofort war mir ganz komisch. Seit wann spricht ein Pokemon nachdem es besiegt ist? Bei Mauzi von Team Rocket würde ich es ja noch verstehn, aber ein Felilou? Nein, das war nicht richtig. Draco attackierte das Felilou von G-Cis, doch es bekam nur wenig Schaden. Was mich sehr wunderte, denn das Serpiroyal von Draco war das stärkste Pokemon aus seinem Team. Naja, der Rüpel sendete ein weiteres Felilou Level 33 aus und das Felilou von G-Cis griff Serpiroyal an. Die Attacke war von Typ Feuer und gab dazu noch einen Volltreffer ab. Serpiroyal verlor immer mehr KP...bis es dann besiegt war. Wieder tauchte eine Textbox auf: "Felilou:Das hast du davon! Jetzt wird dein Freund dafür bezahlen,wenn du ihn schon beschützen willst und nicht uns!" Ich hatte nun genug davon und klappte an dem Moment meinen DS zu um im Internet nach einen Let's Play zu suchen. Auf Youtube gab es genug und so schaute ich mir genau diesen Teil an wo ich war. Dort hatten G-Cis und der Rüpel ganz normale Team's und keine Felilou. Also musste an mein Spiel irgendwas faul sein. Darauf beschloss ich, einer Freundin von mir mein Problem zu erklären. Sie meinte, ich hätte eins dieser gehackten Spiele. Zwar mochte ich solche, aber eins mit Felilou kam mir neu vor. Dazu meinte sie, ich solle die Finger davon lassen..aber ich hörte nicht auf sie. Ich begann meinen DS wieder auf zu klappen und schaute wie es weiter geht. Eine weitere Textbox erschien. Dieses Mal von Draco: "Draco: Diese Felilou...was haben sie vor?" Plötzlich kam eine Textbox, die mir neu vorkam. Mein Charakter selbst sprach: "Kuraiko:Sie wollen mich davon abhalten dich zu beschützen! Doch das werde ich nicht durchgehn lassen. Ich werde sie ausschalten!" Mein Giratina tauschte mit meinem Lucario den Platz, was seltsam war, da ich es nicht gemacht hatte. Sofort bekam ich wieder ein komisches Gefühl...Mein Lucario...es hatte glühend rote Augen und seine Hände leuchteten richtig hell. Es griff ohne meinen Befehl das Felilou von G-Cis mit irgendeiner dunklen Energie an und es stand in einem Fenster:"K.O Treffer". Das Felilou löste sich in Luft auf und die KP Anzeige wurde schwarz. Eine Textbox tauchte auf. "Draco:W-was hast du getan?!" "Kuraiko:ich habe dein Serpiroyal gerächt und das Felilou vernichtet! Es hat meinen Zorn abbekommen den nun mein Lucario hat!" "Draco:Aber...warum hast du das getan...? Ich verstehe das nicht..." "Kuraiko:ich sagte, dass ich dich beschützen werde. Also werde ich auch dein Team rächen." Weiter kam nichts. In diesem Moment war ich echt verwirrt. Meine Trainerin dachte wie ich. Doch eines war mir nicht klar, warum hat Lucario nun den Zorn? Da mir früher oder später die Frage eh beantwortet wird, griff ich weiter an. Lucario hatte 4 neue Attacken mit keinen Namen. Nur schwarze Fenster und die AP Anzeige mit 99/99 bei allen 4.thumb G-Cis schickte ein weiteres Felilou in den Kampf mit Level 60. Doch dieses war anders. Es war nicht glücklich, nein es hatte einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. G-Cis griff zuerst an, doch in einer Textbox stand nur: "Felilou:Felilou tut es leid...Felilou will nur bei Jenny sein!" Lucario griff daraufhin an ohne das ich "weiter" geklickt hatte. Auch dieses Felilou wurde vernichtet. Wieder flog mir eine Frage durch den Kopf:"Woher kennt es meinen wahren Namen?!". Das Spiel begann mir Angst zu machen. Eine weitere Textbox erschien. "Kuraiko:Dazu ist es zu spät, Kleines. Jenny hat ein Herz aus Eis und hat euch alle nur benutzt um an mein jetziges Team zu kommen!" "Draco:Warte...dann ist dein Team garnicht deins?" "Kuraiko:Normalerweise schon, nur es kommt aus einer anderen Zeit. Weit in der Vergangenheit" "Draco:Wow...aber was wollen die Felilou von dir? Sie schauen dich traurig an und betteln um ihr Leben..." "Kuraiko:Nicht meine Schuld. Ich werde gezwungen alle zu vernichten die dir schaden wollen!" "Draco:Wie meinst du das "gezwungen" ? "Kuraiko:Mein wahres Ich mag dich sehr. Darum hat Lucario nun ihren und meinen Zorn um dein Team zu beschützen!" Wieder war stopp und ein weiteres Level 60 Felilou kam in den Kampf. Draco schickte in der Zeit sein Libelldra raus und es war Level 45. Mir war klar, dass es wieder Ziel des Angriffs sein wird. Also griff ich wieder an und wählte die 2.Attacke. Die Augen der Felilou wurden auch rot und eine Textbox erschien in der es so schien als würden sie schrein. Danach wurden beide vernichtet. Sowohl das Felilou des Rüpel's als auch das von G-Cis. Langsam fühlte ich mich schrecklich...Ich musste wirklich 12 Felilou vernichten um Draco zu beschützen. Jedenfals dachte ich es so... Das letzte Pokemon von G-Cis war ein Kleoparda Level 100. Wieder kam eine Textbox. "Draco:Ist das wirklich...mein Felilou..." "G-Cis:Ja das ist es. Aber es hat keine Erinnerungen mehr an dich, also wird es dich besiegen!" "Kuraiko:Du weißt genau ich werde das nicht zulassen!" "Draco:Nein Kuraiko...tu es nicht...dieses Felilou bedeutet mir sehr viel...ICH werde es alleine besiegen und dann gehört es wieder mir!" "Kuraiko:soll das ein Scherz sein? Keins deiner Pokemon reicht an Level 100 ran. Kleoparda wird dich im Nu besiegen..." "Draco:dann soll es so sein...aber dein Lucario mischt sich da nicht ein! Es soll nicht meine wertvolle Katze vernichten!" "Lucario:deine...wertvolle Katze...wird durch meinen Zorn sterben!" Lucario wählte von alleine die 4. Attacke aus und alles wurde schwarz. Man konnte ein Geräusch hören das jemand getroffen wurde. Doch man sah nicht wer. Ich hatte dabei schon ein mulmiges Gefühl. Als der Bildschirm wieder Farbe zeigte, sah man Kleoparda...stehend und ohne Kratzer. Und man sah auch warum... Draco stand vor Kleo und beschützte sie. Lucario wurde von Draco festgehalten. Erneut eine Textbox. "Draco:ich sagte dir du bekommst meine Kleo nicht!" "Lucario:du opferst nur dein Leben! Also lass mich durch!" "Draco:Nein das lass ich nicht zu! Kuraiko tu etwas! Ruf ihn zurück!" "Kuraiko:ich...kann nicht..." Man sah nun warum. Der Pokeball von Lucario war zerstört und die Teile des Finsterball's lagen auf dem Boden. Kuraiko saß an Boden mit einem traurigen Gesicht. Ja...seltsamerweise sah man nun die Charaktere wie im Kampf. Richtige Figuren. Die Textbox fuhr nun fort. "Kuraiko:Draco...es tut mir leid...aber mir bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit..." "Lucario:Nein...tu es nicht!" Kuraiko schnappte sich selbst Lucario und absorbierte den Zorn. Lucario kam zur Ruhe und brach zusammen .Kuraiko allerdings kniete auf den Boden und quelte sich vor Schmerz. Ja...ihr Zorn war zu extrem um es alleine durchzuhalten. Draco ging zu ihr. Dann erschien die nächste Textbox: "Draco:Danke Kuraiko..." "Kuraiko:Kein Ding, aber dafür werde ich viel Schaden einstecken.. "Draco:Viel Schaden einstecken!? Warum? "Kuraiko:wirst du später merken" Kleoparda miaute fröhlich und schnurrte um ihre Beine herum. Lucario kam langsam zu sich und setzte sich auf. Wieder eine Textbox. "Lucario:es...tut mir leid...Kuraiko" "Kuraiko:Muss es dir nicht. es war meine Schuld und mein Zorn der dich so verdorben hatte..." "Lucario:Und tut mir leid...Draco...ich hätte fast deine wertvolle Kleo vernichtet..." "Draco:Ach Lucario. Zerbrech dir nicht weiter den Kopf." Plötzlich hörten sie ein extrem lautes Brüllen. Ein Ausgang nach draußen öffnete sich und alle 4 liefen automatisch nach draußen. Außerhalb des Schiff's sah man 9 Felilou. Sie standen in 3er Reihen und knurrten Kuraiko grimmig an. Ich dachte nur so...was zur Hölle?! G-Cis stand hinter ihnen. Die nächste Textbox erschien. "G-Cis: Na? Erkennst du deine alten Freunde, Kuraiko?" "Kuraiko:Wer soll das sein?" "Felilou1:Wir sind deine alten Felilou...denen du dein starkes Team zu verdanken hast...Denn du hast uns einfach so vertauscht und vergessen. "Kuraiko:Mag sein, aber was wollt ihr tun? Ihr seit bei eurem anderen Besitzer. Also geht dorthin zurück!" "Felilou2:Nein...du hast 11 unserer Freunde auf dem Gewissen. "Kuraiko:Was seid ihr auch bei Team Plasma gelandet? Selber Schuld. "Felilou3:Nein...wir sind freiwillig abgehauen. Was nützt es uns bei einem Trainer zu bleiben der so lange Zeit weg ist. "Kuraiko:Hättet ihr da gewartet. Ich brauchte euch eben nicht! Also seht es ein. "Felilou4:Aber...wir haben dich geliebt! Keiner wollte uns, nur du! Aber...du hast uns nur benutzt... "Kuraiko:Klar, dazu seit ihr kleinen Pokemon doch da. Wie sollte ich sonst an Giratina und den anderen kommen? "Felilou5:hättest du dir was einfallen lassen...aber nun holen wir unsere Rache! "Kuraiko:Bitte? 9 Felilou wollen Rache? Wie wollt ihr das machen!? Das größte Felilou trat vor den anderen und weiter ging die Textbox. "Felilou9:Ich bin ihr Anführer,Reshi! "Kuraiko:Moment...Reshi? Den Namen kenne ich! "Reshi:Ja. Du hast ein Felilou einen Spitznamen gegeben! Es war das 1. was du besaßt. Kurz gelevelt und danach in die kalte PC-Box gelegt... "Kuraiko:ja das habe ich...damit ich dich nicht vertausche. Also was machst du hier? "Reshi:Die Felilou kamen mit Tränen in den Augen in meinen Träumen vor. Also werde ich ihnen helfen, dir alles heimzuzahlen! "Kuraiko:ich habe mein Team, welches ihr nicht schlagen könnt. Also was wollt ihr tun? "Reshi:Wenn du dir so sicher bist, ruf eins von ihnen. Nun durfte ich zwischen Giratina, Glurak, Lucario, Knackrack, Brutalanda und Trikephalo wählen. Da ich lange nicht mehr mit Glurak kämpfte, wählte ich ihn. Aber als er aus dem Pokeball kam, umgab ihn ein seltsamer Nebel und er wurde lila, seine Augen feuerrot und seine Flamme am Schweif pechschwarz. Mir begann er leicht Angst zu machen. Denn seit wann passiert sowas?! Das kann kein normaler Hack sein, der Programmierer musste krank gewesen sein oder gestört. Mein Glurak kann doch nicht einfach so...so finster werden! Wieder erschien eine Textbox. "Reshi:na Kuraiko? Greif doch an mit Glurak! "Kuraiko:Los...Glurak mach sie fertig! Glurak bewegte sich nicht. Stattdessen stieß es einen extrem finsteren Brüller aus und drehte sich zu Kuraiko. "Glurak:Du...bist nicht meine Trainerin! Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen! "KUraiko:was?! Du bist mein! Also gehorche mir! "Glurak:Nein! Mein Trainer existiert nicht mehr! Er wurde vernichtet! Von mir! Bitte was?!Glurak hat...seinen alten Trainer getötet? Zwar glaubte ich dem nicht, aber ich holte meinen 2.DS und steckte die Weiße Edition ein. Der Startbildschirm erschien ganz normal. Doch als die Option zum weiterspielen erschien, war das Bild des Trainers, auf dem unteren Bildschirm, verschwunden. Selbst das Team war leer. Ich klickte auf "Weiter" doch dort stand nur, dass das Spiel geschädigt sei und nicht weitergespielt werden kann. Das waren genug Beweise für mich. Ich schaltete den DS aus und legte ihn zur Seite. Nun konnte ich mich der Schwarz 2 Edition weiter widmen. Eine fiese Lache kam aus Glurak und er sprach weiter. "Glurak:Du...hast nachgeschaut ich weiß es genau. Sicherlich wirst du gemerkt haben, dass nun alles weg ist! "Kuraiko:wie konntest du nur...und warum...? "Glurak:nicht nur ich! Alle anderen aus deinem Team auch! Wir konnten uns entscheiden...Dunkelheit oder weiter dir gehören. Ich wählte die Dunkelheit und die anderen folgten mir. Und gemeinsam mit dem Schmerz der Felilou werden wir alle DICH vernichten! "Draco:und...wenn ich es verhindere mit meinem Team?! "Glurak:du weißt genau, keins deiner Pokemon kann es mit mir oder den anderen aufnehmen...also sinnlos. "Kuraiko:ihr wollt mich also wirklich vernichten...Fein dann kommt. Ich mache es euch leicht. "Glurak:wie, du machst es uns leicht? "Kuraiko:Ich bleibe hier stehen, rufe die anderen und verteidige mich nicht. Sie rief dann die anderen 5 Pokemon. Diese wurden nicht lila und standen nur hinter Kuraiko. "Lucario:Du willst dich also vernichten lassen? Tut mir leid...aber wir 5 hängen an dir! Also werden wir an deiner Seite kämpfen! "Kuraiko:aber sagte Glurak nicht ihr wärt jetzt auf der "dunklen" Seite? "Giratina:waren wir mal. Aber all die schönen Erinnerungen an unsere Reise konnen wir nicht vergessen. Also stehen wir dir bei. "Glurak:Ihr Verräter..naja, was solls, dann werden wir 10 euch auch vernichten!" Der Bildschirm wurde wieder schwarz und man konnte alle Laute der Pokemon hören. Nach ca. 1 Minute wurde der Bildschirm wieder normal und ich war geschockt von dem Anblick. Glurak und alle Felilou lagen am Boden, ihre Körper waren voller Blut und an manchen Stellen konnte man Knochen erkennen. Da ich solch einen Anblick von anderen Spielen gewohnt war, wurde mir nicht schlecht, aber der Hacker des Games war krank. Was mir danach auffiel war, das alle Trainer spurlos verschwunden waren. Mein Team begann zu sprechen und ihre Bilder wurden gezeigt. Giratina kam zuerst und es sah echt fürchterlich aus..seine 6 Flügel waren voll Blut und an einigen Stellen tropfte es noch runter.. "Giratina:Das hast du davon Verräter! Zwar lebst du noch,aber deine Felilou sind tot! Es wechselte dann zu Glurak. "Glurak:..ihr Monster..greift..einen Freund..an.." "Brutalanda:Du warst mal ein Freund von uns, aber hast uns für die Finsternis verraten!" Der Bildschirm ging auf Brutalanda und es tropfte Blut aus seinem Mund..er schien großen Hunger gehabt zu haben.. "Glurak:aber..warum töten..und was..macht ihr mit..mir? Nun kam ein Anblick eins meiner Pokemon was mich fast schreien ließ vor Schreck. Es war Lucario..aber kein normales..es war komplett von Blut bedeckt und hatte 2 Knochen in den Händen,die ebenfalls von Blut und noch leichten Fleischstücken bedeckt waren.Außerdem waren seine Augen komplett schwarz..und seine Textbox..war in rot geschrieben und in einer seltsamen schrägen Schrift.. "Lucario: Was wir mit dir machen? Ich denke du wirst es schnell herausfinden. Flüchten kannst du sowieso nicht,denn deine Flügel sind gebrochen. "Glurak:Du bist doch krank! "Lucario:Nenn mich ruhig so, aber dein Ende steht bevor." Lucario ging auf Glurak zu und der Gesichtsausdruck von Glurak wurde von Angst gefüllt. Wieder wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.Diesesmal für mehrere Minuten. Plötzlich ein extrem schriller lauter Schrei aus meinem DS. Ich zuckte zusammen und meine Ohren begannen zu klingeln. Dann erschien wieder der Bildschirm und eine Großaufnahme von Lucario's Gesicht war zu sehn. Er schaute mich direkt an.thumb Dann erschien in einer Textbox: "Lucario:Ich habe deinen Willen befolgt, Meister.Glurak hat bezahlt..aber er wird bald nicht der einzige sein." Ich sprach ins Mikro des DS:"Nein..einer ist Genug..schluss!"Auch wenn ich glaubte das Lucario mich nicht hörte, er tat es trotzdem und antwortete:"Warum schluss? Ich dachte..du wolltest Rache.." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde trauriger und ich sagte:"Ja wollte ich auch. Aber du hast alte Freunde von mir getötet..das wollte ich nicht!" Aus Lucario's Augen floß plötzlich Blut, dann wieder die Textbox:"Also hasst du mich nun..." Mir wurde leicht komisch von seinem Gesichtsausdruck, also sagte ich:"Was..? Natürlich nicht!". "Aber..du fürchtest dich vor mir. Ich kann es in deiner Stimme hören.." erschien in roter Schrift. Ja er hatte Recht,aber was würde passieren wenn ich "ja" sagen würde? Drum sagte ich:"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"."Hör auf zu lügen", kam die Textbox blitzartig und Lucario's Gesichtsausdruck wurde düster. Seine Augen wurden so finster das man sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.Dann sprach es wieder:"Du hasst mich genauso wie alle anderen auch...dabei..will ich nur glücklich sein und Freunde haben". Diese Worte trafen in mein Herz, denn dies war mein damaliger Wunsch in der Grundschule. Meine Stimme wurde trauriger und ich sprach zu ihm:"ich will das du glücklich bist! Vertrau mir bitte..". Der Gesichtszug von Lucario änderte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Dann sagte er:"Dir vertraun? Pah mich haben schon so viele ausgenutzt! Warum also nicht du auch noch? Wieder waren es meine Worte die ich so lange in mir hatte. Aber warum sagte Lucario so etwas..? Drum fragte ich nach:"Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst.Immerhin sprichst du meine Worte.Aber warum?". "Ich will dich von diesem Leiden erlösen. Du musst nur wollen!" sprach er dazu. Meine Antwort kam schnell:"Wie willst du das tun?Mich zu erlösen schafft keiner..". "Meinst du? Fein..dann lass mich es versuchen. Gib mir deine Seele!" kam wieder in roter Schrift. Ihm meine Seele geben!? Was war das denn bitte für ein kranken Spiel!? Na gut..Spiel konnte man es sowieso nicht mehr nennen..aber langsam wurde es zu übertrieben. Dennoch fragte ich aus Neugier:"Ich soll dir meine Seele geben?Aber wie?"Lucario's Augen begannen rot zu leuchten und ich wurde sofort in seinen Bann gezogen. Er sprach:"Du hast das Verlangen nach mehr Macht und diese werde ich dir geben! Leg einen Finger von dir auf den Touchscreen unten.Dort wird gleich eine Hand von mir erscheinen.Diese wird dir das geben was du brauchst!" Schon erschien eine Hand von ihm.Immerhin war ich von seinem Bann und dem Wunsch nach Macht besessen..also konnte ich nicht anders. Ich legte einen Finger meiner rechten Hand auf seine Hand und beide begannen rot zu leuchten.ja es hört sich krank an, aber es war wirklich so. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein, aber ich konnte Schmerzen spüren die meinem Finger hochkamen und in meinen Körper sich verteilten. Lucario's miese Lache kam aus dem DS und er ging aus. Dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein und lag K.O auf meinem Bett. Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Videospiele